Update Patch Notes
Below is a listing off all the patch notes taken from the Facebook page. The version history is listed the the most recent at the top Version 1.1.0 released 08/25/2014 Improvements • Equip Points now refresh after previewing an item • Reduced the frequency of network time outs • An enemy attack that misses will now still apply any self-targeted debuffs • Overall speed and transition time of menus has been improved • Arsenal loading time have been significantly improved • Inactive users will no longer be suggested as potential friends • Many new sounds and music throughout • Raise Shield now blocks all incoming damage for 1 turn • Getting poisoned now has an animation • Golems now have a HP cap of 10 • A pop up will warn the player if they are dismantling any item of Fabled or greater rarity • Some monsters now have new animations and sprites when transforming mid-battle • Some special rewards dungeons have been added which can be completed only once per player • New push notifications have been added to the game that will alert you when a Market event starts or when time sensitive dungeons like "Rats!" are available. All notifications can be disabled individually, so you pick and choose which alerts you want to receive • Damage animations now graphically reflect the type of damage being dealt • Dozens of new Avatars have been added to the game, each with a unique Hero Ability that can be used in addition to the 3 Battle Abilities in combat. • Encountering an Avatar in a dungeon that you’ve already unlocked will now award unique loot instead. ____________________ Item Abilities • “Poison” damage is now considered Caustic damage • “Thorns” has been changed to “Reflect” and deals a % of the attacker’s damage back to it with the same damage type • “Retaliate” now causes the defender to strike back at the attacker using it’s weapon and damage type • By popular demand, weapon damage types will now have increased/decreased base damage based on the damage type of the enemy. (Slashing -> Burning -> Caustic -> Slashing, Demonic <-> Radiant, Crushing) ____________________ Quality of Life Changes • Arsenal sorting by "Newest" now works after dismantling • Tavern Button is now accessible while in Combat • Can no longer fuse items that are currently flagged as “favorite” • Players will now be prompted to continue the dungeon or return to Tavern upon resuming the game mid-dungeon • Brand new HUD • Tap and hold to see information about your Battle Abilities while in combat • Tower missions are now grouped and sorted more elegantly • Last sorting selection is saved when returning to the Arsenal ____________________ Bug Fixes • Fixed a bug which caused the DLC notification to keep looping • SFX no longer stop after completing Sanctum of Blades • Fixed a crashed caused by tapping on the diamonds image on the HUD • Consecutive Login Streak is no longer broken if you play but don’t connect to the server on a given day • The Frozen icon no longer shows up after an enemy has died • Fixed a soft lock caused by players entering numeric character as their name when reaching level 10 • Fixed an issue which cause an incorrect number of keys to be rewarded in some dungeons • Enemy health box now scales appropriately with the health of the enemy Version 1.0.5 released 07/02/2014 • Optimized file size and memory usage • Graphical improvements • Added many new Abilities, Skills, Items and Monsters that will appear in upcoming special dungeons and events! Version 1.0.4 released 06/09/2014 • Added consecutive and cumulative login bonuses with great rewards! • A new day will now trigger regardless of connectivity. • Added more items to the Adventure Mode and Heroic loot tables! • Many bug fixes, optimizations and graphical improvements! Version 1.0.3 released 04/24/2014 Improvements • Tutorials updated to include: -> An arrow that points to the first couple tiles to be selected -> An arrow pointing to the staircase to exit the tower -> The "Choose Random" button is now available in the chest room • Bonus Missions now unlock at level 6 • Heroic Missions now unlock at level 50 • Dungeon loot has increased in variety ____________________ Items • Sunder armor description updated • The floor now displays "empty" shrines/altars once used ____________________ Abilities • The Execute Battle Ability threshold is higher • The Execute Battle Ability damage is increased • The Dragonkin enemies have a new double strike attack called 'Flurry of Blows' in both heroic and normal dungeons • Critical hits will now properly apply to both parties when Soul Linked ____________________ Quality of Life Changes • New dungeons and floors will now say “NEW” • New hit and attack sounds • Items that are in use can no longer be dismantled • Item abilities now have unique names • Healing shrine now heals the player to full health, up from 50% health • The Dragon will now always drop a key • Refactored rewards from the Dead Adventurer's Bag and Team Point bags ____________________ Bug Fixes • Players will no longer receive a “Mission Complete” popup before all monsters have been defeated • Fixed a bug where an altar item could show up on a floor without an altar (or vice versa) • Fixed a bug where the block values did not always show correct value • Debuffs will now be removed upon reviving • Enemies will now take appropriate damage no matter which attack they are using • Fixed an issue which caused the dismantle button to become unresponsive • Players will no longer encounter the Mysterious Figure on tiles that already contain a monster • Enemy HP will now display correctly when using a healing ability • Abilities that don’t cause damage will no longer apply certain chance on hit procs Version 1.0.2 released 04/02/2014 Improvements • Added new sound effects for various monsters and attacks. • Added Fuse tutorial. This will appear in the Armory the first time you have items available for fusing. • Loot from Heroic dungeons is now superior to their normal counterpart. • Achievement titles and descriptions are now unique. • The Mysterious Figure’s third form is now level 40 down from level 60. ____________________ Items • Items that cause HP to be regained after battle now work properly. • Items that have a chance to cause ‘Fear’ now works properly. • Items that state ‘enemies cannot heal’ now work properly. • The effects of all equipped items with the ‘Some damage dealt is gained as HP’ skill now stack. ____________________ Abilities • Added new Battle Ability – Soul Link. • The Battle Ability ‘Enrage’ now works properly. • Poison will no longer be applied on missed attacks. • When frozen, the option to run is no longer available. • Fixed an issue where poison damage wouldn’t be applied if the player was frozen/paralyzed. ____________________ Quality of Life Changes • Damage numbers now display on top of the critical hit text. • All Fuse Materials will now shine when available to fuse. • Monsters now display their attack after a player revives in battle. • Plagued Boots of the Toxic Avenger now afflict a stronger poison. • Messages awarding diamonds now display that they have been collected. • The Arsenal screen now instantly shows the amount of dust remaining as soon as an item is selected to reinforce. • Completing a dungeon takes you back to the same dungeon on the Tower screen. ____________________ Bug Fixes • Killing enemies with reflected damage no longer freezes the game. • Enemies with over 100000 health now display their health correctly. • Diamonds are now rewarded correctly for Heroic dungeons. • Game no longer locks if disconnected while reinforcing. • Fixed an issue that allowed players to enter dungeons without a weapon equipped. • Fixed an issue that caused Black Market chests and bags to disappear. • Fixed an issue that caused the tower to load incorrect art. • Fixed an issue where AP value shown was incorrect during a half AP event. • Fixed an issue where items would be lost after completing a dungeon in rare cases. • Fixed an issue that could cause the game to freeze during server maintenance. • Fixed an issue that was causing various prompts to overlap. • Fixed various achievements. Version 1.0.1 released 03/17/2014 • King Rats in the Rats! dungeons now drop higher rarity items • The battle ability 'Fresh Meat' now works properly • Heroics are now unlocked • Fixed a bug where additional levels were unintentionally accessible after defeating the dragon • Keys now appear in special dungeons • Mail now opens properly • Running away from monsters now puts the player on the tile they came from instead of on the monster tile • Critical strikes have cool new animations! • Various skill description and other text have been updated • 'Remove' button added to the fuse screen • Skip button now flashes when all three battle abilities are on cool down • Many crashes/freezes caused by server maintenance have been fixed • Tons of smaller bug fixes and improvements